paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Commando 101
|slot = 3 |wtype = 8 |type = 7 |price= 921,000 |rpm = 1 |mag = 4 |max_ammo = 8 |damage = 6200 |accuracy = 96 |stability = 96 |concealment = 5 |threat = 37 |reload_min = 6 |reload_max = 5.75 |ammo_b_min = 0 |ammo_b_max = 0 |splash = 5 |launch_speed = 2500 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 2.9 |recoil_v_max = 3.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5|unlock = 41 |int_name = ray |achievement = }} The Commando 101 is a secondary rocket launcher in PAYDAY 2 added with the release of the Scarface Heist DLC. Overview The Commando 101 a very powerful weapon damage-wise, losing out only to the HRL-7, which it beats with its superior ammo stock. Boasting a sizable "magazine" size, the Commando allows for at most 8 shots before needing a refill, though ammo bags are necessary to maintain it during firefights as it also cannot restore spent shots from pickups. Mechanics The damage dealt by rockets decreases as distance from the explosion increases. At a distance of 0 meters from the explosion, enemies will take 6200 damage. At a distance just short of 5 meters from the explosion, the damage dealt is down to approximately half this value. Beyond 5 meters, no damage is dealt at all. The above formula determines the precise damage dealt by the rockets, where distance is the distance between an enemy and the explosion. If the enemy is a SWAT/FBI/GenSec/ZEAL Heavy or a Shield, the damage taken will be multiplied by 0.8 or 0.9, respectively. Bulldozers and Captain Winters are both vulnerable to explosions, and their damage taken will be mutliplied by 1.1 and 6.0, respectively. Summary Pros: * Extremely high damage per shot; second highest in-game ** One-hit kill against Bulldozers up to Overkill difficulty, two-hit kill on Mayhem/Death Wish, four-hit kill on Death Sentence (twice as much for Minigun Bulldozers) * Huge blast radius * Near-perfect accuracy and is more precise compared to other explosive weapons; the rocket will travel straight unlike the grenades, which travel in an arc * Theoretically infinite range * Rockets have very high velocity * Takes up the secondary slot, thus allowing for a versatile primary (like an AK or CAR-4) * Can annihilate entire groups of enemies in an instant * Good magazine-to-damage ratio * Provides the same amount of total damage potential as the HRL-7 but spread across double the amount of shots, making a missed shot more forgiving * Can dish out double the damage of the HRL-7 in the same time span * Extremely effective as a SHTF type of weapon, if the team needs a breathing space to either get to an objective quickly, rescue a downed player or escape * Superior against boss type enemies like Captain Winters, as each individual rocket will be able to do as much damage as HRL-7 (due to damage caps), while being able to quadruple the DPS dealt by a single player Cons: * One of its main uses (taking out Bulldozers) is much less effective on Death Sentence difficulty due to much higher Bulldozer health, taking half of your ammo for a regular Bulldozer, or all of it for a Minigun Bulldozer * No ammo pickups, resulting in reliance on ammo bags * Horrible concealment with no concealment increasing modifications (although this isn't really necessary) * Needless overkill against weaker enemies * Small mod pool, only able to equip boosts, all of which basically do nothing to improve performance (Accuracy and stabillity can easily be maxed through skills and even then argueably not necessary, and concealment is already too low to be used for an effective dodge build) * Low ammo count renders the weapon impractical for sustained use, unless paired with a primary that has a lot of ammo (eg. CAR-4, Clarion, Gewehr 3, etc.) * Long reload * Huge splash radius runs the risk of self and/or friendly harm. * Outright lethal friendly fire damage * The rocket can be shot mid air, making dealing with Turrets problematic if targeted * Hard to hit moving enemies from long ranges Tips * Due to its massive splash damage, it becomes particularly useful during a loud Mallcrasher run, though one must remember to either move any and all potential hostages out of the way first and/or aim it at an area completely devoid of people to avoid accidental collateral damage. * Fully Loaded basic adds two additional rockets to the player's stock (thus allowing for a much more efficient use of Ammo Bags), though the Aced effect is of no use for a player with the Commando because the launcher does not replenish spent ammunition via pickups. * Be careful when firing around teammates, since the massive splash damage can seriously harm or down them outright. * While it is capable of clearing out massive crowds of lesser enemies, the heavy reliance on ammo bags makes it an ill-advised tactic. Save your rockets for big and tough targets like Bulldozers instead. * It is highly advised to not use the Commando around Tasers. Their shock attack will cause you to forcibly launch the rocket, which is very likely to get you and your crew killed. ** Granted, one can purposefully launch a rocket close at the Taser officer (but not to themselves as well so as not to cause any accidental incapacitation which would defeat the purpose of this tactic) to catch him in the blast and disrupt the shock. This is difficult to pull off properly, however, as one is prone to miscalculate the minimum "safe" distance when flailing around due to the stun throwing off their aim. * As with Frag Grenades, GL40/Piglet/Arbiter/HRL-7 grenades, and Molotov Cocktails, the projectile will explode if shot in mid-air. Take care when firing. ** Be very careful when firing this weapon while under direct heavy fire from law enforcers. There is a chance that they will detonate the rocket upon launch with a stray shot, causing it to explode in your face and damage you, and anyone else unlucky enough to be near the blast radius. As much as possible, blindside cops when firing to reduce the risk of premature detonation. **While the Commando can be used to destroy the SWAT Van Turret with ease, great care must be taken because if the turret is directly firing at a player armed with said weapon, the explosive can prematurely detonate and do more harm than good. It is strongly advised to have another player distract it for a Commando wielder to safely fire a projectile. Available modifications Boost= Skins Uncommon= Commando-101-BoomBox.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Commando-101-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *On the Community Safe 5's web page, the (Commando 101 | BoomBox [✓]) image was edited to display the boombox design, normally on the right side of the weapon, on the left side. Achievements Trivia * The Commando 101 is based on the . Its in-game name is a possible reference to the 1985 movie where an M202, or rather a studio mockup of one, is featured. ** The M202 also features in the 2006 game , where it is simply called the "Missile Launcher". Appropriately, it bears several references to the Scarface canon on the label on its side, with "1980" being the year the movie's introduction was set, and "pHR1ENd", a stylized reading of "friend". ** Due to the HRL-7 technically firing rocket-propelled grenades, the Commando 101 is the first "true" rocket launcher in the series. *** The M202 is an incendiary rocket launcher in real life, but this feature is not present in-game nor is the Commando moddable to use incendiary ammunition. The in-game launcher fires exclusively HEAT rockets, which are theoretically compatible with the M202 platform and are usable by its prototype version, but nevertheless were never fully developed for it. This is especially unusual considering how the Commando is loaded with orange-tipped warheads, which would denote incendiary munitions. *** Also absent is the M202's ability to launch all four tubes at once for massive damage, as the Commando is restricted to firing single shots only. * As the Commando 101 can only equip boosts, it is the least moddable weapon in the game. * The Commando 101 is strangely modeled with only three rounds loaded on the announcement site. This may have been done to allow viewers to look down the tube, however. Gallery 20161216150259_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Commando 101. References Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Special weapons Category:Scarface Heist Pack